The CEO, The Artist & The Blank Canvas
by Akira Akahoshi
Summary: After a day gone wrong and the painful words of a love, Jou leaves Domino with Ryou and Bakura. They come back to Domino with a name for themselves on the world for the tornament... Will all be healed or will Two brothers and godly parents Destroy those who hurt the youngest(Jou) of their family? Made for Ronniefanficfan 18!
1. Chapter 1

**Akira:**HELOOOOOOO~ people~~! I have decided to do a fic for a beloved follwer of mine! **Ronniefanficfan 18 **! Originally it was suppossed to be a Puppyshipping(Seto x Jou) **one-shot** but I found this fic that I did MONTHS back, so I hope you don't mind it being a contioious(?) fic Ronnie ^_^'

**Jou:** Eh? I'm here too? where's the rest of the Hikaris?

**Akira:**They're in the "Hikari Akuma" room, remember?

I'm going to also make bloopers for some of the chapters as originals like in a movie/TV series! Oh, and Kaiba's here...

Oh and if you've read Hikari Akuma, there IS a few things that tie this to that but it's NOT a Prequel(?) or Sequel... Jou's parents are the same too. Satan and Anubis... If you are confused and/or are new to my fics or haven't read it, I advise to read Hikari Akuma to get a grasp on some of the choosing words too...

**Jou:**EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?

**Kaiba:** What am I doing here? Who the hell are you?!

**Akira:**Welcome to the world of being a fanfic actor! I'm Akira Akahoshi, the Authoress! Have fun~! Jou-nii? If you'd please?

**Jou:**Right... **_Akira Akahoshi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Hetalia or Bleach Or any other references, they belong to whoever owns/created them!_**

**Akira:**Right so enjoy the fic Everybody! Especially you Ronnie-san!

* * *

><p><strong><span>JOU POV:<span>**

It's been 4 days since Kaiba's tournament, a lot has happened, like SOMEHOW Yami and Bakura have their own bodies! Yugi was over the top because he does love Yami. I don't mind Bakura being around because truth be told, I'm actually pretty close to Ryou and Bakura, Ryou's my cousin. Suprise! We don't mention it for the sake of something bad might happening (being in a gang didn't help much back then). Since Yami and Bakura's back, Kaiba took the liberty (for some strange reason) to make a story/background and enrol them into Domino high. Honda and Otogi are FINALLY going out, they look so cute togeather **(A/N: I totally ship Chaseshipping! It's one of my OTP's~)** and I'm happy for them. And for a Tuesday, it's feeling strange... I just know schools not goint to end well...

**3rd POV:**

Katsuya(first name) "Jou" Jonouchi(last name) woke up to his poorly small appartment being quiet. That's not a good sign. Either his father is passed out on the floor or he's gone drinking, regardless of the time, again.

Not taking any chances, Jonouchi quickly had a shower, got dressed and left out his bed room window. Looking at his watch, it was 7:18am. He walked his way to school, not realising that he had arrived early.

As he walked into his class room, he saw his small cousin, Ryou, and Bakura. Both shocked that he had arrived early. Never the less, the trio smiled and waved to each other, Jou sitting to the left of Ryou as Bakura sitting on the right.

As the time passed, each of the students were suprised to see Jou being on time and sitting next to Ryou (even Yugi and co.).

Soon, the teacher came and him not noticing that Jou was there remarked. "Mr. Jonouchi, late again, maybe I should just fail him and be done with it."

Students laughed and since Jou WAS there, he was kind of ticked off.

"Funny from a guy who can't even get here before his STUDENTS!" He coldly said with out the fake accent.

The teachers eyes widened and whirled around. " . Jonouchi!"

Students became silent fast.

Jonouchi continued. "I'm quite sure you were playing 'hookie' with the nurse so why don't we just get this god damned lesson over and done with, ne?" as Jou finnished, he immediatley(?) got laughter from students and a flustered teacher.

"W-Well, Y-yes... Anyway..." The flustered teacher stutters began the lesson.

Class had continued as it normally would with a few odd glances to Jonouchi from the young duelist team plus Kaiba.

Ryou had given Jou an worried glance but Jou had reasured him with a soft smile. One that is only reserved for Ryou, and only Ryou.

As lunch came around, Jou decided to sit with Bakura and Ryou in the caffeteria (Ryou dosen't sit with the others because of Bakura, but Ryou doesn't mind. He didn't really feel all that comfortable there anyway regardless if his beloved cousin was there or not. He had Bakura and Jou), Yugi and crew were obviously shocked. So they decided to confront Jou about it.

As they entered said caffeteria, they may have had heart attacks when they saw a certain blond laughing Ryou AND BAKURA! As the groups calmed slightly and walk up to the trio, Bakura's smile was soon replaced with a scowl of strong annoyance.

"What's wrong 'Kura" Ryou asked. Bakura simply nodded his head into the direction of the 'Friendship Crew~'. Ryou turns around and frowns slightly with light brows furrowed at the up comming group.

Jou noticed the two albinos expression and asked what was wrong worriedly. Bakuras scowl didn't falter and Ryou, still frowning, pointed behind him.

Frowning, Jou tured his head and paled drastically with wide eyes. "H-Hey Guys! W-W-What are you doing here?" Jou stutters nervously with accent in place.

"What are WE doing here? What are YOU doing here?!" Tea shouts/screeched.

Everybody winces at the annoying pitch.

_'Why am I friends with this bitch again?'_ Jou thought to himself bitterly.

"I think what Tea means, Jou, is why did you suddenly disappear?" Yugi asked.

Bakura glares. "Why should he have to bloody answer to YOU lot?" Bakura growled. **(A/N: In all his brittishness XD)**

"Bakura-" Ryou started softly but was cut off by Yami. "Don't talk to my Aibou like that Theif King!" Bakura winced at the nickname. More shouts and interuptions were heard around .

"You bloody-" "SHUT! UP!" Jou finally yelled out of irritation.

Silence...

so peaceful...

"Now..." Jonouchi starts without the accent. What the heck are you guys going on about! And PLEASE don't let that somebody be Tea!" He growls with glares at everyone, except Yugi, ryou, Duke and a half-glare at Bakura.

"T-They j-just wanted to k-know why you a-aren't with us for l-lunch." Yugi stutters, a little scared from Jous outburst.

Jou blinked once. Twice. Three times. "Eeh?"

"They feel like you left them, Mutt." Kaiba scowls.

"I'm not a mutt!" Jou growls.

"You just proved me right." Kaiba smirks.

"whatever, and what do you mean?" Jou asks. "I'm just joining them, I'm usually with you guys anyway, and it's actually quite ennjoyable."

"And why are you talking like that?" Tea anoyingly butts in. "You have a Brooklyn(?) accent!" Many nodded and some made a sound of agreement to her statement.

Jou curssed inwardly. "My accent isn't real...?" He says quietly, but not quiet enough.

"What do you mean not real?" Honda asks.

"Just that!" Jou bursts. "I've been using the accent from back when I was with Hirutani..." Honda nodded in understanding. "Is that all? Because I would like to finnish lunch, Ryou made it and I'm hungry."

Many of the group- and Kaiba- nodded and most thought 'Who the hell is Hirutani?!' (Except Honnda, Ryou ad Bakura with that) especially a Seto Kaiba.

Ryou gave a nervous smile. "Would you like to join us?"

Yami smiled to the small brit. "No, but thank you anyway. We'll be going now." And with that, the Duelist team had left off to where they originally hang out, under the sakura trees. Honda, Yami and Otogi had to drag a still furious Tea though, Jou was then finally able to relax now that they were gone.

"_-Sighs-_ That was close." Jou sighed.

Ryou just softly giggled. "You WILL have to tell them sooner or later." He chimes. Bakura tries to stifel(?) a snicker, but fails.

"I pick later, MUCH LATER!" Jou pouts.

Bakura smirks. "That's never gonna happen, _Prince Jono_." He says, using Jou's past name from Ancient Egypt.

Jonouchi froze up at his previous (and still known) name. He quickly looked around to see if his friends and/or Kaiba were around and heard that. Luckily noone was there nor did anybody hear.

Jou let out a sigh of relief, even though Yami was Pharaoh, Jou was a Prince of the gods to every part of a dimenson(?). Being the 3rd child (and youngest) of Satan of Gehenna(?), Lucifer, and the Egyptian god of Death and Embalming, Anubis **(A/N: Akira is not in this... nor is Heba and Atem, Seth and Akefia, however, are still here and it's the same as Hikari Akuma but they are not reincatnated... Yet... :) )** was a hard thing to live with, what with enemies and the duties of being a Prince of gods overall 500 years ago. But he wouldn't trade it for anything. After all, even back then he was cousins to Ryou who was previously named Yukiko(snow child-Japanese) Seb(time-Egyptian), the only child of Amun-Re. But he died and was reincarnated with, luckily, the same parents and even siblings, Ichigo Kurosaki-Akuma and Rin Okumura-Akuma. The only thing that was different about him was his name. He still knew Egyptian fluently due to his parents and his brothers ,Ichigo and Rin, were reincarnated as well.

"Do you HAVE to use that name?" Jou asked silently.

Bakura realised the solemn look, Jou missed Ancient Egypt Like he did. Bakura misses his big brother, the true Theif King, Akefia.

**~Briiiiiiiiiing~**

"_-Sigh-_ Let's get to class, I doubt any good will happen if we're late." Ryou says.

The two teens nodded and followed Ryou to their next class... wich was History.

**BAKURA'S POV (Wait, WHAT?!):**_**-**__*Time Skip to Middle of Class* _

_*sigh*_ Even though I know more than the teacher and I love to hear about the old, and I mean OLD, times, I just can't focus! Bloody Pharaoh and the Friendship Crew ruining Prince, Rabbits **(A/N: What he calls Ryou)** and my time...

" And then who can tell me about the dynasty(?) of the 'Nameless Pharaoh'?" The teacher asks. Yami, yugi and a few others had their hands up (Yami seems really up himself about this, don't he?) but unforutnatly for Katsuya, the teacher chose to pick on him fo not listening and looking out the window. " Mr. Jonouchi! Why don't YOU tell the class abou the 'Nameless Pharaoh'?" she says like an absolute snob.

"Eeh?! Why not pick Yam's or Yug'?" He complains. Pfft like he dosen't know about Yami himself!

"Because this small embarassing minuet will remind you-" She was cut off as Katsuya say in a fluid motion.

"The Nameless Pharaoh was said to be a man of great power. Even though he was said to die at an early age, around 16-20, he was able to complete/acomplish(?) more things his father and fore-fathers(?) had ever done in their life time. He was said to have a few streaks where he was considered a god -Snorts from Myself and Jou- with untold power, however as he died, the mysteries of how he did more than his predecessors were forever remained a mystery. There are a few theories as to how he died and how he had such power, but none were made offical to them and were left to just being as they were, theories."

...

...

...

Jou had been given many stares of absolute shoch and disbelief, even by the Pharaoh's group and KAIBA!

Ryou giggled quietly (sounds so calming to me it's like music to my ears), I was smirking and Jou had a look of victory at the teacher who was beyond shocked.

"H-How did you k-know all that?" She asked trying to come out of her stupor.

He simply smirked. "I DO study, ya know! I just can not do as much as anybody else."

By now Kaiba had come out of that transe-like state and smugly remarked. "Oh? What do you do? Play "Tag-team" (sex reference) with some of the local gang members in the red-light?" a few laughs were heard. Even by that so-called friendship group (except for Yugi and Otogi).

I could not believe he just said that...

"What?! No! Why would you say that?!" Katsuya yelled quite shocked that he was just insinuated(?) to be a whore and his friends are laughing at him.

"You are obviously lying. You are SO poor that your father can't even pay for your schooling fees and your mother dosen't want anything to do with you." Kaiba replied. Katsuya looked horrified, but Kaiba continued. "Seriously, how else are you able to stay in this school? If you want to stay here but still want to be a little slut here _***Throws wad of money at Jou* **_**(A/N: Cause he just has that kind of money! -_-")** Better yet, why don't you go buy yourself a knife and do us all a favour?"

Ryou, Yugi, Otogi, Katsuya and I gasped with wide eyes at that and it all froze.

...They were still laughing, even the teacher...

...Jou had tears spilling out of his eyes...

...Kaiba still smug...

Then as fast as it happened, Jou threw the money back at Kaibas face and ran out the door, crying.

the laughter was quieting down.

Kaiba still standing, being smug at the hurt he had caused to the fragile blond.

I was about to go up to him and kill him but-

_***SMACK***_

Ryou was already at Kaiba With a fury nobody has ever seen, and he had OBVIOUSLY slapped Kaiba across the face so hard, His head pretty well did a 180 turn around with a red mark upon his face. Many were still and silent with wide eyes.

"How **DARE**YOU!" Ryou yelled. "How dare you go and do that! And YOU!" He looked to Yami and the others (minus Yugi and Otogi). "

I thought you were his Friends!" He quickly turned and rand out to try and get to Jou.

I stood, silently walked to the door. "You hurt the Young Prince, _I hope Satan and Anubis have fun with you~" _I say darkly like I used to with the hidden message. With that I walked out, feeling satisfied at the fear of the faces I had seen.

**3RD PERSON POV:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AKIRA:<span>** I'M DONE! - WAAAAIT-

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>BLOOPERS!<span>**_

**Jou:**I can't tell them though...

**Ryou:** Why?

**Bakura:** Because who would believe that he was Batman... I AM the Joker after all~

**Jou:** YOU BASTARD!

**Bakura:** Why~ So~ Serious~~?!

**Ryou:** I hate you all _***Facepalm***_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AKIRA:<span>** Okay, NOW I'm done~ I hope you enjoy it and look forward to chapter two!


	2. 2 years later And The Tournament

**AKira**: Okay now I noticed that some of my work did not publish... that kinda pissed me off. Anyway let's get this going!

**Kaiba**: _**Akira Akahoshi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Blue Exorcist, Bleach Or Hetalia... Or anyother stuff like music that is already owned.**_

**Jou**: Nicely done Kaiba...

**LINELINELINE ITS A FUCKING LINE**

**3RD PERSON POV**

Jonouchi kept running his way out of the school with tears falling from his cheeks. He just kept running, not caring where he was going.

_'How could he say that? How could they __LAUGH__?!'_ Jou thought. His thoughts were being clouded with hurt, sadness and betrayal.

As Jou kept running, he noticed he ran to the Park, he slowed to a stop as he neared the water fountain where he collapsed to the ground and allowed his tears to fall more freely.

Jou vaugley noticed small delicate arms and hands hugging him from behind and with the soft snowy hair flying past him from the breeze, he realised it was Ryou.

Bakura finally made it to the two and crouched next to Jou and gently put a hand to his sholder to give him comfort.

Soon after what seemed like an hour, Jou had calmed down to only a few tears to be wiped away.

"I can't stay here..." Jou said softly.

The two teens looked to him with worry.

"W-W-what?" Ryou asked in concern. What did he mean? Was he going to k-

"I can't stay in Domino. I'm leaving." Jou clarified. "I think I'll go to True Cross Academy and see my brothers."

Bakura and Ryou sighed in relief that it WASN'T what they thought. But they were sad to know that he was leaving him.

"But..." He began. They looked to the now calm blond. "I want you two to come with me." He says with a smile. Both were shocked to hear that, Ryou was the first to come out of it and immediatly(?) replied with "YESYESYESYES!" and when Bakura came out of it, he just smirked and nodded.

Katsuya felt relief.

"Well, Well~ If it isn't dear little brother~" Says a ridiculously flamboyant voice.

The three teens looked to find a man with violet hair and goatee, droopy green eyes. He wore a white suit bute his pants were more of puffy short-shorts with pink and purple striped tights and brown just under the knee boots. He also wore a white top hat with a pink and purple rope twist sash around the bottom **(A/n: I have no idea how to explain Mephy's hat's sash-thingy)** .

"Mephisto!" Jou shouted, suprised to see his half-brother. Bakura and Ryou just continue to stare but soon snap out of it.

"So I hear you and your cousins want to join my school~." Mephist smirks.

"If you allow us, that is." Jou smiles. the two albinos nodd in agreement.

"But ofcourse Dear Katsuya." Mephisto chimes with the three teens cheer and the four all start heading to True Cross.

When the three teens and headmaster made it to True Cross, they imediatley(?) went to the cram school to see a certain brother... To say they least, when the teens walked in Jou had went straight for Rin and hugged him like no tomorrow, rin did the same and tears were falling for the both of them. But Yukio, being the idiot he is, had put a gun to Jou's head, however, he had a gun to HIS head by Bakura and a golden dagger (from Ancient Egypt) to his throat by Ryou. After much explaining from the two brothers it was pretty well cleared up. They explained how Rin is not really Yukio's brother, more like half brother, Hoe the two and their eldest brother were each ablt to master their blue AND BLACK flames at 6 years old (A very proud moment for Lucifer and Anubis that Lucifer was in tears!), How it was their UNLCE Baal was the cause of the Blue Night and the Ghenna Gates incident, How Rin and Jou's Parents were the satan of Gehenna, Lucifer, And Egyptian god of Death and Embalming, Anubis (yes they realise Anubis is a guy but he's also a GOD), How theres 3 siblings; Ichigo Kurosaki-Akuma, The Eldest and lives in Karakura(?), Rin Okumura-Akuma, The Middle, and Katsuya Jonouchi-Akuma, The Youngest. About their past lives in Anncient Egyptas Prince of the gods (they were kinda dissapointed that there was no Jesus and God but there was Buddah and(Obviously) Egyptian Gods and the three's adventure back in domino, How Ryou's their cousin and Bakura is his lover. And the reason why Jou, Ryou and Bakura's here (Rin was REALLY pissed at that). After all that Yukio immediatley and continiouslu apologised to Rin for blaming him of his mothers death and the death of their father, Shiro Fujimoto. The rest of the cram students apologised to Rin for Ignoring him and being cruel. Ofcourse he forgave them and all seemed well.

As the time passed(2 years), There were quite a few changes around the Exorcists. Bon and Rin became a couple after 6 months of Jou, Ryou and Bakura was there. Bakura proposed to Ryou at 18 (Bakura's 18 where Ryou is 17), Rin andJou heard that Ichigo had a lover for 12 years named Grimmjow but is to be kept a secret from his friends, the Kurosakis know though, they help him with it! Jou became an artist of the wide range; Music, Acting, And art overall! He became famous Worldwide but hid it all from Domino. Oh! And Rinn became pregnant with Bon's baby! yeeeeah... They all almost had a heart attack at that, Especially the two newly made parents, but they're happy and exited none the less. The three duelists taught the Exorsists how to play Duel Monsters at a profesional, like when Grandpa taught Jou how to play and then some. Jou was now considsered better than Yugi and Yami COMBINED! Bakura found his brother Akefia and his lover Seth and even Yami's older brother Atem! **(A/n: Okay! Turns out Atem WILL be in here... My bad!)**

Meanwhile in Domino... Things weren't looking up. They all had looked every where for Jou, Ryou and Bakura but no such luck. Yugi said he hated them (except Otogi cause he was innocent) and that shocked them. Otogi broke up with Honda and moved in with Yugi in an appartment, Honda was crushed at that and even Yami was sad that he lost his best friend and his Hikari. Kaiba did everything he could to find his secret love and the two albino's, He felt terrible for what he said those two years ago. Tea became a complete slutty bitch and is dating Yami against his will (Yugi was heart broken at that)... Yes, The duelist team did not look the best right now...

Rin and Jou had gotten a call from Ichigo saying to meet him at Domino for the Duelist Tornament! Jou, being to exited to see his brother, immediatley aggreed to seeing him. The Exorcists and two lovers agreed to protect Jou at all costs form THEM.

Bon was VERY reluctant to let Rin Duel because he was pregnant. But Rin explained that he was only 4 months and that he will take it easy - he dosen't want to be left out- so Bon agreed... VERY RELUCTANT! Rin was starting to show a bit but he's been wearing Bon's shirts because a) they hide the stomach-Bon has a bigger body build than Rin(who is built up more feminine(?) like, same with Ichigo and Jou), b) Bon LOVES to see Rin in his shirts and c) The shirts are comfy as hell.

But even if life seemed to be great for the Demon team, Fate has a real tendancy to be a bitch...

**THIS IS NOT A DRILL! IT'S A LINE!**

**BLOOPER/ HIDDEN SCENES!**

**Rin**: **_*nervously walks into the class room*_** M-morning.

**Yukio**: Good morning nii-san-oh... I mean Rin...

**Rin****: **You realise I AM your HALF-BROTHER, right?_** *Yukio nods* **_So you CAN call me Nii-san if you like _***smiles***_

**Yukio**: _***Smiles big and childishly* **_Right! Nii-San!

**Jou**: Hey Rin?

**Rin**: Hmm?

**Jou**: You do use protection when doin' it with Bon right?

**Everyone**: _***Freaked out face***_ WTF

**Bon**: W-w-what's it to you?(so no...)

**Jou**: You DO realise we cann get pregnant... right?

...

..

.

**Jou**: Well... Shit

...

...

...

.

**Ryou and Izumo**: RINNIE"S PREGNANT!

**Konekomaru, Shima, Shiemi and Yukio**: EEEHHHHHH?!

**Bakura**: Knew~ It~

**Bon**: _***Pales and eyes widen, looks to Rin* **_

**Rin**: _***Pales drastically and faints***_

**Everybody**: RIN!

_**And that is how everybody found our that Rin was pregnant~ **_*Hetalia Narator voice*

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**Akira**: Okay that was what was supposed to be the rest of Chapter 1! I'll give you Chapter 2 but it will be kinda short... Sowwy~

**LINELINELINE IT'S A MAGICAL THING CALLED A FUCKING LINE LINELINELINE**

**3RD PERSON POV**

At Domino Airport, Two men were at the front of one of the many gates. The first man, who seemed very anxious, had orange hair with honey brown eyes and a feminine(?) build to him, this was Ichigo Kurosaki-Akuma. The second man who was more musciluar(?) and had light blue hair that seemed a little wild with Deep sea blue eyes, This was Grimmjow, Ichigo's lover of 12 years (technically 5012 years from back in Ancient Egypt but we wont go into detail).

"Ichi, Calm down! They'll be here!" Grimmjow said to stop his love from wearing a hole into the ground from his anxiousness.

"I know but I can't help it..." Ichigo said

"HEEEEY ICHI!" said person looked up just to be tackeled to the ground by a blond and a bluenette. They were his little brothers Rin and Katsuya...

"Rinnie! Katsu!" He said suprised and hugged back like you wouldn't believe.

The Exorcists-turned-Duelists smiled at the sight and introduced themselves to Grimmjow and vise versa (Atem, Seth and Akefia are here too).

Bon calmly picked up Rin. "Chill out Rin, You may squeeze the life out of them" He smiles.

Rin pouted. "Fine..."

But then Jou realised something...

"HOLY SHIT I'M IN DOMINO!"

The duelist team paled at that...

**LET'S JUST TIMESKIP TO THEY'VE ALREADY SIGNED IN AND ARE WALKING AROUND DOMINO**

The Teens laughed at a small story that Jou said from back in Anncient Egypt.

"-And Het(Izumo) couldn't believe that it was a mirror from Japan! She thought it was going to seal her through a portal, so she pushed Cabar(Shima) to it saying to take him instead of her!" Jou said as they all laughed while Izumo was blushing like mad and Shima sweat dropped.

It took some time for everybody to convince Jou to stay in Domino, but it worked.

**TIMESKIP TO NEXT DAY AT THE START OF THE TOURNAMENT**

At the tournament Seto Kaiba stood on the stage in all his glory, looking as sharp as he did 2 years ago. He Welcomed everyone to the Tournament and Explained the rules.

As that was happening the so called Friendship crew was at the front listening and Yugi and Otogi stood near the side, listening and observing around them.

Unknown to them, the Exorcists stood to the back and listened while everybody (but Jou) glared at the CEO...

"-Thank you and Enjoy the Tournament.. The Tournament. Starts... NOW!" Kaiba finished as everbody rushed to their designated place to duel. Neither of the teams were dueling today as the first week is round 1, they Duel later through out the week.

"Okay! So we know where were going for the next two days?" Jou asked his team/family.

"Yes!" They all cheered.

"Alright... Lets Do this!" Jou fist pumped the air as they all followed suit

"Jou?!" Says many familiar voices.

Jou's eyes widen in fear and realisation and he turned. The Family glared at the group.

...

There they were... . . Yugi... and Kaiba...

Yugi and Otogi were crying at this stage and glomped the poor blond, who hugged back as best he could but still sttared at the four others.

"Oooooh! So THIS is Yugi and Ryuji... haha He has the same name as Bon!" Rin laughed as Bon nodded slightly. Rin then turned serious and held onto Kurikara as he looked to the other four... "So then that must mean THESE are Yami Sennen, Hiroto Honda, Tea Gardner and Seto Kaiba..."

Bakura scowed and nodded, grabbing his gun(You know since he's an exorcist too and he prefers guns) and Ryou frowned, Golden Dagger in hand.

"Who the hell are YOU?!" Tea screeched making Jou, Rin and Ichigo wince at the pitch more than other cause of their sensitive hearing...

Rin, being pregnant and very hormonal right now, was now pissed at the Brown haired, Blue eyed girl. "Okay..." He smiled sweetly, making Everybody scared "SHE'S DEAD!" He was about to draw Kurikara out but was held down by Bon and Yukio... and everybody in the cram school (even Jou who somehow got out of the vise grip from the short friend and Green eyed friend of his).

"CALM DOWN NII-SAN/RIN!" Yukio and Bon Said at the same time...

Rin gradually calmed and everybody let go.

Yami and Honda tried to walked to Jou but couldn't. Key word here is TRIED.

Bakura and Yukio had their guns aimed at them. " Don't even think about it Princy-boy..." Bakura growled.

"Damnit Theif King!" Yami hissed.

"I'M NOT THE THEIF KING! HE IS!" Bakura roared pointing to his elder brother.

Yami did a double take at that... "Whaa?"

Rin may have been still a lil pissed at Tea too. "FYI SLUT-MEISTER! I'M JOU'S BIG BROTHER!"He yelled.

Ichigo just joined in for the hell of it. "AND I'M THE ELDEST BROTHER! XD"

"Ichigo!" Grimmjou yelled. " What the hell?!"

Said carrot-top just shrugged. " I felt like i had to say something..."

Jou just shook his head. "Let'd go... Yugi? Otogi? wanna come?" Both teens nodded and they all went to the hotel the Exorcists were staying at(In the Pent house)

The friendship crew(and Kaiba) just stared inshock... Jou was back.

**LIELINELINELINE**

**Akira**: Okay sorry it's short but heyI guess you can take the rest of chapter 1 to be chapter 2, and at least I updated... wait-

**BLOOPERs**

**Jou:** So you didn't know you were pregnant?

**Rin:** No?...

**Jou:** WELL THEN~!

**Akira**: Now I'm done! Reviews are appreiated(?)!


End file.
